1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a setting device for a crossbow and more specifically it relates to a crossbow setting device which assists with efficiently setting a crossbow into an armed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Crossbows have been in use for hunting for many years. However, it can be exceedingly difficult to set a crossbow into an armed position with bare hands only. Many crossbows require in excess of 100 pounds of pulling force to set into an armed position which is not feasible for the many hunters.
Because of the strength needed to hand-cock a crossbow various devices have been offered to ease the process. A commonly used accessory to aid the setting of a crossbow into an armed position is a rope cocking aid. With such an aid, an individual places his or her foot into a stirrup and connects the rope cocking aid to both sides of the bow string which is placed over the stock portion of the bow for a mechanical advantage. However, even this solution requires a decent application of force. The main problem being a person's height or strength disabling them from getting the bow string to the locked position where their body would be in a straight up position, back straight, and cocking string pulled to waist height.
By inserting the stirrup into the locking device and then standing on top, the present invention provides a height advantage because the stirrup is now in a lower position allowing an operator of the present invention's power stroke to be elevated; allowing the operator to stand higher than the base of the stirrup. This also allows proper body mechanics which will prevent back injury or twisted ankle caused by being straight over the crossbow rather than off to the side pulling such a force. The platform height can also be raised up higher depending on the make of bow (room for adjustment/length of stirrup).
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved crossbow setting device which assists with efficiently setting a crossbow into an armed position.